In the marketplace, there are newspaper coin vending machines wherein when the appropriate coin or coins are deposited, the latch on the front wall door will be unlatched and the door may be opened against a spring. However, this action exposes all of the newspapers in the machine and anyone can take as many copies as one chooses without paying for additional papers.
It was to overcome this problem that the present invention was conceived.
The known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,861 to Traill granted Mar. 31, 1981.